desperate pleasure
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Simply as the title states, PWP No plot what so ever! Ryou and Bakura smut, foul language and hot lemon


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do however own this piece of writing that came out of my unused brain

**Author's Notes:**My Best Friend Maria, Or Marik for that matter of fact. Demanded and Challenged me to write a Tender-Shipping story by the end of tonight. Date is 1st September 2014 and it is 10:08 pm. Time to WRITE!

**Summary:**I have no idea! There isn't even a plot! Except some weird boy romance between Ryou and His Yami

**WARNING'S:**Yaoi! Foul Language! HOT LEMONS!

It had been dark outside in the city of Domino City, Two Albino white haired teens sat facing each other, and both stripped down to their bare slightly flushed and perspiration coated flesh. Milk chocolate brown eyes hazy with lust and want, stared into deep russet coloured slanted lust filled eyes, and both boys were panting heavily. Milk chocolate brown eyes lidded slightly while trailing his slender fingers down over his torso, pausing at one of his perked nipples, and pulling lightly eliciting a small gasp to rip from his throat; all while russet slanted eyes watched, and panting in need.

Ryou, a normally shy, sweet and innocent British teen male was not as innocent as those around him truly thought, and to prove that single point; he was currently sat opposite his darker half Yami Bakura, both were completely naked, and legs over each others with their hardened erections barely touching. Ryou continued to tweak at his own nipples while tilting his head back slightly, moaning lowly, and watching his Yami from below his thick black lashes as said Yami was copying him with every small action. Both males had already had an immensely hot make-out session, stripping each other of their clothes, in a clash of lips, teeth and eager hands pulling at the other desperately.

What caused this you ask? Ryou finally telling the Spirit of the Sennen Ring that even though the Yami would abuse him, even belittle him to the point of tears while forcefully taking over his body, and wanting to destroy everyone who got in the Yamis way; that he had fallen in-love with the Yami. To which Bakura as he was better known for, responded by slamming Ryou down upon the British teenagers bed, and began ravaging the younger males mouth while trailing his hands all over the smaller body below his own.

A low moan reached Ryous ears, as he glanced his eyes towards his evil, sick and twisted Yami; to see that the Spirit of his sennen ring had tilted his head back with his lips parted while using his free hand to slowly start stroking at his throbbing need. Blushing a darker shade of red, Ryou slowly trailed his fingers down his slim torso, while the fingers of his right continued to pull and twist at his already hyper-sensitive nipples. Continuing the trail the fingers of his left hand down his torso, Ryou lightly scratched at the soft yet sensitive flesh below his navel with a panted gasp escaping his throat, before working even lower to wrap his slender fingers around his pulsating blood engorged shaft. Moaning out lowly with his Yamis name slipping off of his tongue, causing said Yami to glance towards his Lighter half with a desperate need behind his russet coloured eyes.

Bakura couldn't even begin to think of all the possibilities of what the two of them could do, if only touching their own bodies in front of the other had them wanting even more, and with those thoughts barely hanging around; Bakura began stroking his own throbbing need faster while allowing his free hand to trail down over his perfectly toned body, and lightly scratching his nails over the smooth expanse of his own inner thighs. Throwing his head back to groan out the name of his lighter half, which caused said Hikari to moan out the Yamis name.

It was clear to the both of them that neither would be able to last much longer with the other watching through half lidded eyes. To prove this point, both began pumping their blood engorged shafts even faster; Bakura bucking his hips up into his own hand, While Ryou not only bucked his hip up into each small twist of his wrist at the head of his leaking cock; but even rolled them slowly begging breathlessly for his release. Bakura noticing the difference within his sweet sexy little lights voice growled out huskily the name of the other half of his soul, before both Light and Dark spilled their releases over their own abdomens and hands.

Falling back at the same time, Bakura panting heavily, and Ryou gasping in large amounts of air to fill his oxygen starved lungs

"I... Love you... Yami" Ryou breathed huskily, as he trembled as his sticky fingers trailed up his torso, before spreading his release over his soft plump pink lips

"And I love you, my little Light" Bakura purred, before slowly sitting up to un-entangle their legs, and slowly crawl up Ryous lithe shaking form

"B-Bakura?" Ryou spoke lowly, gazing up into his Yamis lust glazed russet eyes, "W-What are-" Ryou was cut off, as his darker half crushed their lips together in a heated kiss

_/Shut up Hikari, I need you/ _Bakura hissed hungrily through his and Ryous mind-link, before entwining their fingers together, and slowly rocking their groins together causing delicious friction

_\P-Please... Bakura... I need you in me\ _Ryou moaned huskily in reply, via their shared mind-link while rolling his hips up into each of his Yamis harsh rocks against his own.

Both moaning deep in the back of their throats, bodies a sticky mess of sweat and cum; while long thick tresses of snowy white locks sticking to the back of their necks. Breaking their heated kiss, Bakura began to once again pant heavily as he grabbed for his lights hips, and held them in place while he trailed feather light kisses from the corner of his little Lights lips. With every five kisses Bakura nipped at Ryous soft sweaty flesh, eliciting needy sultry moans to rip from the younger teenagers throat

"B-Bakura... Bakura... 'Kura!" Ryou cried out, as his already erected, and sensitive left nipple was taken into Bakuras hot moist cavern.

Hearing Ryous moans, only turned Bakura on much more, and he was determined to make his little Light orgasm two more times before allowing him to sleep. They had both already orgasmed twice already, with nothing but touches and mutual Masturbation. Now Bakura wanted his little Light to scream his name out louder, not even caring what Ryous neighbours would think, and he didn't even care that he had already pierced his sharp fang-like K-9's into his Hikaris neck, along with every little love bite that littered the Lights torso.

Ryou could only moan out louder when he felt his Yamis teeth graze over the sensitive flesh below his navel as he tilted his head back, and bucked his hips out of his Yamis grip while panting and moaning his Yamis name breathlessly

"Bakura... Please..." Ryou begged hopelessly, causing a dark yet sexy chuckle to erupt from his Yamis throat

"Patients my little Light, I am getting there" Bakura purred as he licked from below Ryous navel, down to the once again throbbing shaft that was leaking from each of his small touches

"F-Fuck... Bakura! Just fuck me already!" Ryou hissed, this wasn't the first time on this dark night that Bakura had listened to such filth coming from his innocent Lights mouth

"Without preparation?" Bakura teased with a smirk tugging at his lips, while trailing his fingers through his own release that was still covering his abdomen

"I need you, dammit!" Ryou cried out, bucking his hips harshly before throwing his head back and crying out the Yamis name, as said Yami pushed one cum covered finger deep within Ryous virgin entrance.

Smirking at his Lights reaction, Bakura began slowly retracting his finger only to thrust it back into his Light, earning another loud moan of his name while a harsh bucking of the hips; purring lowly Bakura slowly pushed a second finger deep within his Lights tight heat, and engulfing the throbbing blood engorged shaft before his lips into his mouth. Ignoring his slight gag reflex as he deep throated Ryous full length with a growled out moan, that sent delicious vibrations down Ryous shaft and straight into his groin as he felt that all too familiar tightening within his abdomen, and with a push of a third digit entering his tight entrance; Ryou threw his head back screaming out his Yamis name again, and spilling his release hard and fast down his Darker halves throat.

Moaning in sweet satisfaction, Bakura greedily gulped down every drop of Ryous sweet release before licking clean Ryous flaccid member, and continuing to thrust his three fingers deep within Ryous tight heat as another loud cry ripped from Ryous throat

"Bakura! I c-cant... Fuck! Please Yami!" Ryou cried, wanting nothing more than to sleep, and yet he knew his evil Darker half wouldn't allow that anytime soon.

Feeling a sudden volt of pleasure race through his own trembling form, Ryou gasped out a choked moan while bucking his hips hard against the Yamis intruding digits, and panting more breathlessly if even possible

"Come on, my little Hikari. Once more, Scream for me once more, and then you can sleep" Bakura purred huskily against Ryous abdomen, causing said Light to nod lightly before groaning in displeasure as Bakura retracted his three digits, and crawled up Ryou perspirated shivering form; crushing their lips together in a deep heated kiss of passion; before swiftly slamming into the lights tight entrance causing the Light to break the kiss while screaming out loudly.

Noticing this, Bakura quickly trailed his fingers down Ryous trembling form, and wrapping his long fingers around Ryous slowly hardening shaft; stroking him slowly to attempt to ease away the harsh pain that ran straight up the Lights spine

"Sorry Hikari" Bakura murmured almost lovingly against Ryous throat before lightly kissing and nipping at the tender flesh, while waiting for Ryou to slowly begin relaxing once again, and giving him any sign that he could move.

However that wait alone was tearing at Bakuras self-control, forcing the Yami to fight the urge to just simply screw his little Hikaris brains out even if it hurt the smaller male. As the minutes passed, Ryou slowly attempted to roll his hips against his Yamis, and pulling a gasped groan to slip from Bakuras throat

"M-Move... 'Kura" Ryou panted breathlessly, while slipping his arms around the Yamis neck, and pulling his hair back so he could crush their lips together in their millionth kiss that night.

Taking the hint, Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryous tight delicious heat, before slowly pushing back in, wanting to be sure that the smaller boy was indeed comfortable, and pulling low mewls to be pulled from the Lights throat. Getting into a sensual rhythm of slowly pulling out only to push back in, Bakura felt Ryous slender legs wrap around his waist, and pull him closer as Ryou rocked his hips back into Bakuras forward thrust; pulling a groan from both their throats.

They had already spent most of the evening finding each-others weak spots, experiencing what best made the other moan out, and what each wanted from the other with deep passionate kisses that left them both breathless and begging more

"F-Faster Yami... Please" Ryou begged after what felt like hours of this slow sensual rocking of hips

Smirking instantly, Bakura did just that. He began picking up his pace, slamming almost harshly into his Light, and making said boy scream out louder with each of the Yamis harsh thrusts. Bakura noticing the throbbing shaft within his left hand leaking sweet salty pre-cum over his fingers, began pumping the younger teen faster while slamming almost animalistically into Ryous tight heat, and causing Ryou to throw his head back in one final scream of the others name before releasing once again; coating both Bakuras hand and his own stomach and chest in his release, while his inner walls clamped dangerously hard around Bakuras throbbing length.

Bakura thrusted several more times into Ryous now extremely tight heat before throwing his head back, shouting to the world his Hikaris name as he filled the said boy with his own thick sticky essence. Shuddering at the feeling of the others release deep within him, Ryou began panting heavily, and trying to re-fill his lungs once again; before Bakura collapsed atop of him. Breathing heavily into the Lights ear, with what sounded like a satisfied purring reverberating from deep within the Yamis chest

"Y-Yami... Remind me... w-why I... Never told... that I... loved you before... now" Ryou spoke weakly, sleepiness evident within the Lights voice, while Ryou slowly wrapped his arms around his Yamis back; and running his fingers through the elder teens hair

"Because... why did you never tell me before?" Bakura asked, leaning up on his forearms, and looking down into half lidded milk chocolate brown eyes

"I... Was scared you didn't... feel the same" Ryou whispered lowly, glancing up from beneath his black lashes to catch the small smile tugging at his Yamis lips

"Ryou... I've always loved you, You never gave me any reason not to" Bakura whispered lowly, before slowly puling out of Ryous now tightened entrance, and rolling onto his back beside his Hikari while slowly controlling his breathing

"S-Sorry Yami" Ryou spoke softly, before curling up into his Yamis side, and not caring that they were both a mess

"Don't be baka-Hikari" Bakura growled lowly, wrapping his arms tightly around his Lights body, and pulling him to lay on top of his chest as he began running his fingers through the Hikaris hair, "Just Sleep now, you have school in the morning"

"O-okay... Bakura" Ryou spoke softly, with a small yawn before closing his eyes, and snuggling closer to the spirit of the Sennen ring

"Sleep well my little Light" Bakura whispered, waving his left hand in the air as Ryous pale blue sheets covered both of their bodies, and falling into a deep sated sleep.

**Author's Notes: **DONE IT! Date is 1st September 2014 and it is 11:45pm! Woop! Have no idea what I have written though XD


End file.
